1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wood golf club head and more particularly to a metal-wood golf club head which has a hollow shell structure.
2. Prior Art
Recently, wood golf club heads are mostly made of metal and called "metal-wood" heads. Some metal-wood heads have a plurality of reinforcing ribs inside head main bodies which are formed by casting, for example, an aluminum alloy; and other metal-wood heads, such as the one disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (Kokoku) No. S61-33970, are formed by press-molding titanium (Ti) or a titanium alloy into a plurality of shell parts and then joining these respective shell parts into an integral unit by welding, etc. with an L-shaped reinforcing member installed inside the head main body.
However, in the metal-wood heads with the reinforcing ribs, the respective reinforcing ribs installed inside the head main body formed by casting an aluminum alloy are continuously formed around the entire circumference of each shell part, i. e., a face shell part, a crown shell part, a peripheral shell part and a sole shell part; thus, the ribs are to reinforce particularly the face shell part and crown shell part. On the other hand, the L-shaped reinforcing member is customarily installed in the head main body which is formed by molding titanium (Ti) or a titanium alloy into a plurality of shell parts by press molding and then joining these shell parts into an integral unit by welding, etc.; and such an L-shaped reinforcing member is provided between the back surface of the face shell part and the inside surface of the sole shell part; thus, the L-shaped reinforcing member is to reinforce the weld between the face shell part and sole shell part.
As a result, in the respective metal-wood heads described above, the acoustic effect obtained when the ball is hit is suppressed by the reinforcing ribs and the L-shaped reinforcing member; as a result, the club is inferior in terms of the ball-striking sound and the feel of striking the ball. They do not give the impression of a "good-hit".